


Off Guard

by RandomFandomGuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Freeform, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo likes to give pleasure, Theo plays cool but he's just a softie at heart, Top Theo Raeken, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomGuy/pseuds/RandomFandomGuy
Summary: Liam is devastated about a specific someone moving away and needs someone by his side. He calls Theo. Things escalate.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me attempting the One Shot style. Ngl it's a mess (for me at least) also if it's not obvious this is my first attempt at smut. Boy, writing it was a pain. I'll need at least 2 showers after this lol. Just go easy on me ok?  
> (also i abused the ,,,,, in this fic. Sorry not sorry i can't help it)

Getting that call was, surprising to say the least. Theo didn't get calls. He always texted, well... Anyone and everyone, in any situation. He did assign a ringtone tho. But hearing it was alarming as hell. He was lying down in his bed scrolling through social media when his phone suddenly went off. It caught him off-guard he dropped the phone on his face. He lifted it off and looked at the caller ID. Liam. When he answered all he understood was that Liam was very upset and was asking him to come over. Which, again was unexpected. Theo went to Liam's place once when he asked to stay the night when he had a fight with his parents. Sure, ge remembers the way there but still... No one ever asked him to come over, which he was fine with. But Liam's tone was very unnerving so he put in his black hoodie and hit the road.

He went to knock on the front door as he arrived and noticed it was unlocked so he went inside abd locked it behind him. He called for Liam but got no response. The house seemed to be empty so he walked towards Liam's room. He found the door was closed so he knocked. He heard a muffled bed creaking sound and the door was opened. Liam appeared from behind it, red eyed and exhausted. Was he crying ? It can't be that. Liam didn't cry, like ever. Even wgen he broke his leg he didn't shed a tear. Liam backed up and went back to his bed, leaving Theo at the door.  
Theo looked around the room, trying to guess what is wrong. Nothing was broken or shattered or was out of place. He walked in and shut the door behind him while gazing at the sad form that is liam. He took careful steps towards the bed and sat quietly by Liam. “What's wrong?” Theo asked. “Why are you... ” he waved his hand around, pointing vaguely at Liam, not wanting to push him. “Hayden moved” Liam responded quietly, as if he is struggling to say it or not believing he's saying it out loud. Theo waited for Liam to elaborate but he didn't, so he tried “Moved as in left town or state? And for how long?”. “The country... For good” Liam answered, sounding devastated. Theo could understand why. Liam and Hayden were had been together for almost 4 years. They were inseparable Theo always saw them together during lunch. They sat together acting all cute and cuddly like there was no one else was there. Theo felt kinda jealous of them, he wanted some of that "sweetheart" stuff for himself. The idea of having someone to hold his hand and possibly show some pda with made him feel warm inside. It must've been hard for Liam to lose someone he loved just like that. “Why?” Theo asked the other guy. Liam looked like he was about to cry when he took a deep breath. “Her parents were moved in their jobs and found that it was a great opportunity to give her a better indication abroad” Liam answered “So they all moved”. “Are you ok?” Theo asked then mentally punched himself because Hello? of course Liam is not ok. He lost what might have been the love of his life (that is very exaggerated if you asked Theo, they're young. He'll find someone else) for circumstances he had no power over. “No” Liam managed. “How do you feel? ” Theo asked, putting as much emotion in his voice as he could. “Bad” Liam struggled to talk at this point. Before he thought about it, Theo found himself entering Liam's personal space and hugging him. Sure liam had gained a few inches over Theo lately but he felt so small and weak between his arms. “It's gonna be ok” Theo muttered “You're gonna be fine”. Liam just breathed heavily, refusing to cry. “I know it's not much but...” Theo started and Liam pulled back a little meeting his eyes. “I'm here for you” Theo finished. They stayed there for what felt like a lifetime. Then Liam closed the distance between them, softly kissing Theo on the lips. Theo's brain stopped like legit stopped. He couldn't breathe or move or think. Then Liam pulled back and it was like Theo's brain was electrocuted back to work but he kept still. Liam looked sad and scared and hopeful all together, like he was waiting for a response. Theo cleared his throat and shook his head. “Ok...” Theo started “That happened” he managed and boy did Liam look like he was on the verge of a exploding out of embarrassment. “I'm so so sorry!” Liam practically yelled “Forget i did that”. “No” Theo sat up straight and crossed his legs “I actually want to talk about this”. Liam looked so small as he squirmed under Theo's gaze. “Why would you do that?” Theo asked quietly. “It's just... ” Liam's voice was so low Theo almost couldn't hear what he was saying. “I've been feeling so bad i thought...” . Theo waited but Liam didn't finish so he offered “that kissing me would make you feel good? ”. Liam nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes. “Did it?” Theo asked, all serious. Liam looked up and had a shocked expression on his face. “Did kissing me make you feel good? ” Theo repeated. Liam's face went red. Not his usual angry red but something that looked soft and vulnerable. "I mean... ” Liam began but neved finished that sentence. So Theo took the initiative. “For what it's worth, you are a good kisser” Theo smirked. "what? " Liam almost choked on his own word and went redder by the second. “Would it have felt better if i kissed back?” Theo asked smugly but there was a faint shade of red on his cheeks. Liam looked like he could use a good make out session to make him forget what he had lost. So Theo reached out and palmed Liam's face gently. “Would you like it if i kissed you? ” Theo whispered and Liam's breathing hitched but he nodded after a bit. So Theo leaned in and returned the kiss from earlier. It was soft and slow. Liam kissed back and it felt great. It was warm and world turning. Soon enough Theo's hands were in Liam's hair (a place where both guys were familiar with, for Theo almost always played with Liam's hair whenever they sat together in class. Theo liked it and Liam didn't seem to mind it) while Liam caressed Theo's neck. The pase picked up and they were making out like their lives depended on it. Liam's confidence showed and he bit Theo's lower lip a few times and slipped his tongue inside Theo's mouth. It felt nice. Liam tasted like strawberry ice-cream, which must've bee what he was drowning his sorrows with, not That Theo was complaining. He never kissed anyone before so this was all new and exciting to him. Theo mimicked those thing Liam did and Liam moaned in his mouth. The sound Liam made send a shock in the back of Theo's brain which in turn sent a pump of blood straight to his dick. That gave Theo a rush he didn't know he was capable of feeling. Then Theo pulled back and rested his forehead on Liam's. “Better?” he asked the other guy. “a bit” Liam answered and he was out of breath. “Would” Theo felt ballsy so he went for it before he caved “finally getting that blow job make you feel better? ”. They weren't friends per say at least Theo wouldn't say so. Liam would consider them friends though. Even though he had his Real friends, he was friendly enough to think they were. But actually they were classmates who felt comfortable to flirt with each other at random times. They would "Mock sext" at random nights too but it never got serious. Liam almost always brought up the idea of a blow job but they would always laugh it off. “Really?” the surprised tone in Liam's vouce carried alot behind it. Shock, excitement and fear of sounding desperate. Theo just raised an eyebrow at the other guy while palming his half hard erection and maintaining the eye contact. “Sure” Theo murmured as he undid Liam's belt. “Lie down" Theo tells Liam and Liam does so. Theo keeps caressing Liam's cock with one hand as he unbuttons Liam's jeans. He pulled the pants down and leaves the boxers on. Liam lets out a sound that could only be interpreted as a disappointed whine but doesn't say anything. Theo puts his his hand inside Liam's pants and gently closes his fingers around the growing member. He jerks it off slowly, almost teasing but the way Liam's body relaxes tells Theo that he likes it so Theo continued. After getting Liam's dick in full erection Theo decided it was time, so he pulled Liam's boxers off and looked up at Liam's face, waiting for actual permission. Liam had his eyes closed but opened one when the movement down there stopped. Liam nodded at Theo. Theo went up and met Liam's lips, just for the hell of it (and because he enjoyed it but no one needs to know that). Liam kissed back frantically but his rock hard cock kept poking Theo. Theo got the message and had to suppress a chuckle. So he kissed his way down and licked the pink tip of Liam's dick all over. It oozed precum and tasted like salted flesh . Theo didn't mind tho, having not doing this before, he thought it's an earned taste. So he licked again, this time from the balls up, again and again. Liam made some juicy noises and Theo was loving it. He made it his life's mission to get as many noises from Liam as possible. So he put the whole thing in his mouth and started sucking, slow and steady. Liam tried his best to muffle his squirming sounds and covered his eyes with his arn. Theo thought it was adorable. He picked up the pase and went deeper and sloppier. Liam was straight up moaning now, too occupied with pleasure to mind how he sounds. Again, Theo falt ballsy so he pushed down deeper, deep throating Liam's full length. He thought he'd gag or choke or something of sorts but he didn't so he kept at it. A little bit later, Liam's body tensed and Theo took it as a warning so he pulled back up and started jerking Liam off. Sure it wasn't as fun for him but he was not about tasting cum tonight. But Liam seemed like he liked it all the same so Theo picked up the pase and tightened his grip a bit. Liam came hard and sprayed it all over both of them. Theo saw it coming (the irony) but was too focused on Liam's facial expression to move away. Liam let out this relaxed sigh closed his eyes. Theo looked around and found a bag of tissues and pulled a couple out. He cleaned himself and cleaned Liam up too and lied down beside him. After afew seconds Liam moved and Theo turned to look at him. Theo gave him a questioning look. “I wanna... Return the favour” Liam muttered. “No need” Theo smiled at the other guy as he pulled him up and sat him straight. “This was about you” Theo reminded him “making you feel good”. Liam looked kinda disappointed but then he leaned in and kissed Theo hungrily. Theo kissed back easily, he was getting used to it by this point. Then Liam pushed Theo back and climed on top of him. Theo looked at Liam, stunned but he kinda liked it, being pushed into the bed like that. Then mid make out, Theo realised that Liam's ass was on his dick and it itched for friction. Liam spoke again, softly, almost whispering. “You know what would make me feel good? ” he asked and Theo didn't follow. Liam did cone a few minutes ago. What could he possibly want more? “If you fucked me” Liam finished. “What” was all Theo could say. It wasn't a question though. He understood what Liam said but it caught him off-guard. “Please? ” Liam said as he rubbed his butt on Theo's now throbbing erection. “Don't you want to? I know i do” Liam teased. “It's not that...” Theo struggled to talk, having Liam's perky butt on him was distracting as hell. “it's just... Whenever i thought about it i always puctured you would be the one fucking me senseless” Theo managed. All Theo could hear before his shirt was lifted off was “Maybe next time” and the next thing he knew was Liam grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from under the bed. Huh. Theo hated watching Liam moving around so he sat up and threw Liam back in the bed and he got up. “on all four or on your back? ” theo asked as he undid his own belt and unbuttoned his pants but kept them on. "Both" liam answered as he flipped on his hands and knees. Theo could wirk with that. He took a long look at the sight in front of him. Liam, butt naked, on all four, for him. Liam's ass was round and pink and perky aka perfect for Theo's taste. Honestly Theo didn't like that position all that much. He'd prefere to look Liam in thw eyes and kiss him in the heat of the moment but whatever floats Liam's boat. Theo sat on his knees as started rimming. He kept all his focus on Liam's voice. Liam moaned as Theo licked at his hole. The sound sent shivers down Theo's spine so he did the thing again with his tongue. He pushed his tongue deep inside and Liam was actually whimpering. Theo thought this was enough abd slicked his fingers nicely before prepping Liam. When he pushed his first finger in, Liam kinda froze. He didn't speak or move. “You okay over there? ” Theo asked and was on the verge of pulling it out when Liam spoke “Pull it out and i swear I'll break you nose” . Theo actually chuckled at that. He pushed it back in slowly. Then pushed another one and boy did Liam's tough act fall apart. Theo knew where to aim and he teased around that spot a few times before going for it. Liam just kept moaning and Theo found himself grinning. Theo pushed in a third one and Liam just straight up cried out. “Enough” Liam panted. “Can you just” but he didn't finish. “Fuck you already?” Theo offered with a smug grin. Liam looked back at him like he was about to punch him. “On your back” Theo demanded and Liam did so. Theo dropped his pants and boxers down but didn't lose them. The sheer thought of leaving his clothes around someone else's place unnerved him. He got on top of Liam and kissed him, not too hard but just hard enough to take his breath away. Then he moved to Liam's jaw and sucked on it. Liam moaned and grabbed Theo's bare ass and pulled him closer between his legs, a stop teasing gesture if you will. So Theo put the condom on and had an excessive amount of lube on. He held his dick against Liam's entry and looked Liam in the eyes again “are you ready?” he asked with a husky voice. Liam had this Done™ expression with his lips pressed together in a thin line and his eyes looking bored. Theo got the message and pushed in slowly. Liam struggled to stay quiet and bit his lips to muffle himself. Theo found it cute but annoying. The most enjoyable part for him was the sounds Liam made. So he took it as a challenge to fuck Liam senseless and get those little portions of heaven out. And so he started moving. Slowly at first then he went faster. Liam's nails dug in Theo's sholder blades. Theo kissed Liam who seemed too overwhelmed by Theo's dick to kiss back but tried anyway. Theo started to suck on a hickey on Liam's neck as he picked up his pase and it seemed to stimulate something in Liam because he was biting Theo's right shoulder. It stinged but it motivated Theo to go even faster and that was the Liam's breaking point. He flat out moaned in Theo's ear and Theo was living for it. He pulled liams legs around his waist and picked him up. Liam seemed surprised by the new position but didn't object so Theo went on with the thrusting. Liam seemed to like this new angle better because his moans wear more frequent. He was even dropping actual words here and there. Things like "yes, yes, yes" and "fuck Theo" and "harder" and "come on" and Theo was dying in the best way. Theo put Liam down and pulled out. Liam actually whined at the loss of contact. Theo turned him around against the wall and shoved himself back up Liam's ass. Liam sighed at the familiar feeling of Theo's dick inside him. Theo started moving again and Liam pushed his face against the wall, letting the pleasure take over. Theo returned the favour from before biting Liam's right shoulder and Liam bit his lips to not make any cry out noises, which to be fair was a too late reaction in Theo's opinion. Theo grabbed Liam and walked him back to the bed while still doing his best not to stop. They dropped back on the bed and tried a couple more positions but went back to the missionary because Theo liked it best. Liam never complained but to be fair he was preoccupied. “I'm gonna cum” Liam panted. Theo took it as a signed and fucked the cum out of Liam. It sprayed all over his belly and he made the most beautiful orgasm face and groan (Theo's new favorite thing in the world). Theo was about to pull out when Liam wrapped his legs around him. Ok he wanted Theo to cum inside. Theo did, cum inside, which was mind melting and world shattering. He thinks he went blind for a few seconds but no one needs to know that. After Theo pulled out and threw the condom in the trash at the corner of the room he collapsed next to Liam.  
A few minutes later Theo's breath was back and he looked at Liam by his side. Liam was staring at him apparently. “So this happened” Theo mumbled. Liam just snorted. “Better?” Theo asked sincerely. Liam nodded. “earlier... ” Theo began “with all the blood drained from my brain and forced into my dick i think i heard you say something about a next time”. Liam smiled at that and there was a challenge in that half smirk. “Would you be up for it?” Liam asked mischievously “A next time?” . Theo looked around the room and saw that he did, in fact, lose the boxers at some point. He got up, picked his clothes up and walked towards the bathroom but stopped by the door “I'd like that” he said genuinely and walked in to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Is it as bad as i think it is? Let me know


End file.
